


Baby Names

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transitioning, trans!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: It was time he picked a name for himself. The one he currently uses doesn’t fit, not that it ever has.A certain, handsome upperclassmen might be able to help with that.





	Baby Names

One of the perks of being an upperclassman was knowing the quiet places around campus. He threw the books on the table and sighed. This wasn’t his idea, but he promised Rey he would at least try. The internet hadn’t helped, so books had to be the only solution. 

It was time he picked a name for himself. The one he currently uses doesn’t fit, not that it ever has. Rey said her transition went a lot easier once she found her name. She said it was like a hundred puzzle pieces clicked into place.

He hopes he can find his own soon.

He’s tried a couple of different ones. He uses a different name every time he goes to the cafe. He has a list of names that felt alright, but none were  _ the  _ name. Rey said she knew, without a doubt, when she tried out her name. He knows everyone’s transition is a little different, but he’s still hoping for his fairytale ending. 

So… baby books. Rey suggested them, thinking they’d be more useful than the internet. He checked out a couple of books about names in hopes that she was correct. He laid out his notepad and started flipping through the boys names, writing down the ones he liked and later crossing them out. 

<strike> _ Isaac _ </strike>

<strike> _ Jayden _ </strike>

<strike> _ Ezra _ </strike>

<strike> _ John _ </strike>

Why didn’t any of these names sound right? He groaned and put his head in his hands. 

“Wow, it's the third week and midterms are already stressing you out?” 

“Not exactly.” He gave a humourless laugh and looked up. His breath caught in his throat. Attractive men don’t come up and start talking to him. That doesn’t happen. He must look really stressed out to have caught his attention. 

“You don’t mind if I sit here, do you?” The handsome man said. 

“No, please.” He motioned to the seat across from him invitingly. The smile he got in return was enough to light up the room. 

“Thanks. I didn’t think anyone else used this room.” 

He shrugged. “I like the quiet places around campus. It helps me think.” 

“And right now you’re thinking of baby names?” 

He threw his notebook onto the book to hide the cover. Of course the pretty boy would notice: he came over because he looked stressed about something! “Uh,” he stalled, “I promise this isn’t what it looks like.” 

The next thing out of the other’s mouth was the hardest question to answer. Pretty boy leaned back in his chair, cocked his head and asked, “What’s your name?” 

He never knew how to answer that question. He could give the name he’s been using for the last twenty-three years, but… he didn’t want that name anymore. He wanted to be called something that reflected  _ who  _ he was, not  _ what  _ he was in the past. 

“Your papers say F.N.,” the other observed. 

“Yeah, those are my initials. I’m in the process of picking my name.” He explained. 

The other nodded. “F.N., huh?” He looked up and smiled. F.N.’s heart stopped once again. “What about Finn?” 

_ Finn.  _

“Finn,” he tried.  _ Finn... Finn…  _ “Finn, yeah, Finn,” He,  _ Finn,  _ looked up and smiled at the other man. “I like that.”  _ _

The other nodded. “Nice to meet you, Finn.” He held out his hand, “I’m Poe, Poe Dameron.” 

_ Finn  _ took Poe’s hand and shook it. 

He’ll tell Rey later that the baby books didn’t help, but that she was right about the puzzle-clicking thing. 

* * *

_ **Bonus** _

“So I’ve been thinking,” Finn whispered as he traced Poe's half-asleep features.

“About?” Poe muttered into the pillow.

“Well, you gave me my first name. I think it’s time I gave you my last.” 

Finn tried not to laugh at the bewildered look on Poe's face. 

**Author's Note:**

> As Obi Wan said: Nothing too fancy.   
I just wanted to write a short drabble about Poe helping Trans!Finn pick his name.


End file.
